1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wearable robot and a method of controlling the same. At least some example embodiments relate to a wearable robot that applies assistive torque reflecting an intention of a wearer and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable robots may have various purposes of, for example, aiding movement of the disabled or elderly by assisting with muscle strength while moving, rehabilitation therapy for patients of muscle diseases, assisting with heavy military gear worn by soldiers, and lifting of heavy loads in the field of industry.
In general, such wearable robots for supporting muscle strength may include an upper extremity assistant robot for moving an upper extremity and a lower extremity assistant robot for moving a lower extremity. Between the two robots, the lower extremity assistant robot is a robot that may be worn by a wearer on a lower half of their body and may reduce a muscle strength load of the wearer by applying assistive torque to a joint of, for example, a hip or a knee. The above wearable robot for assisting with the lower extremity muscle strength may assist with various motions in the wearer's daily life, such as walking along a flatland or a slope, going up and down stairs, and sitting down and standing up.